The present invention relates to a steering lock for locking the steering wheel of a motor vehicle.
Various automobile locking devices are known and intensively used for locking the steering wheel or gear shift lever. FIG. 1 shows a steering lock according to the prior art, which comprises a substantially T-shaped mounting frame fastened to the periphery of the steering wheel by the shackle of a lock body, and a constraint bar having one end connected to the lock body and an opposite end stopped at the instrument panel of the automobile. This structure of steering lock is not satisfactory in function because it cannot protect against the use of a hammer and bar and can be easily destroyed by burglars.